


a matter of fairness

by linoone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, massaging n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is decidedly not fair that everyone, including the enemy, got to see just how magnificent Cherche's back was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a matter of fairness

**Author's Note:**

> just thinking about the ot3 and voila

“Y'know, doing this for you loses it’s charm when I know that every Risen gets to see the exact same thing.”

A sigh escapes the wyvern rider’s lips as Gaius speaks. His nimble fingers work at the knots in her shoulder, just as skilled with massaging as they were at picking locks. The myrmidon sits in front of Cherche and makes a grunt in agreement with her. Her hands aren’t idle either, rubbing carefully over his sore spots and applying bandages to any wounds. All was quiet in her tent, in an attempt to not disturb the rest of the sleeping camp.

“And yet you are the only one I allow to touch. Aren’t you lucky?” She smirks, brushing a lock of her long pink hair back into his face. Lon'qu almost always refused to rub her back, so it had become exclusively the thief’s job to be her personal masseuse.

 _Lucky is one word for it_. He continues to move his hands across her smooth, unmarred skin. How she had last so long unprotected without a single wound was a mystery to both of the men. They had their own share of injuries due to lack of armor yet somehow the woman got out of every battle with her back unscathed.

A small noise comes from her as his fingers brush over her back too lightly, tickling her. She squirms under his touch, making the thief more intent on getting the most out of it. His fingers danced over her skin, earning a few more undignified squeaks and writhes. Lon'qu seems to notice as well as her grip on him had stiffened.

“For someone who was going on about what’s fair and what’s not, I don’t think it’s very fair of you to be such a tease.” Cherche chides, trying to keep her tone civil.

“In case you forgot, babe, I’m a thief. I’ve never played fair.”

She rolls her eyes and returned to the myrmidon’s side, applying a healing salve to his lower back. As she finishes, she plants a quick kiss on the back of his neck, causing the swordsman to blush, moving closer to her. The ginger can only watch, starting to get tempted.

Gaius wraps his arms around her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. She doesn’t argue although her hands are wrapped around Lon’qu’s.

“Can I have a kiss too?” He pouts, leaning into her hair.

She only giggles in response, giving the two more than enough kisses before the sun rose.


End file.
